Night of Bonding Revised
by judeandconnorforever
Summary: This story is an extended version of Night of Bonding. I Hope you like it!


"What the hell Mom" shouted Axl as Frankie Heck raced past him, stuffing an old pack of chewing gun into her purse "you can't make me stay here with him." "What am I suppose to do Axl?" questioned Frankie "Sue is spending the night with a friend and the Donahue's are out of town. I have nobody else to watch Brick overnight." "You couldn't just leave the little weirdo on his own for one night?" asked Axl as he grabbed a bag of chips laying on the counter.  
"I said I would give him a chance to stay home on his own-" Axl and Frankie hear Mike Heck shouting from the car for Frankie to hurry up "for a few hours during the day, I didn't say anything about overnight." Frankie stopped talking for a bit as she started digged through a pile of junk on the counter before pulling out an old candy bar. "Can you please just watch Brick?" Axl let out a long sigh before answering "fine, I'll watch the little weirdo, but only because if this house burns you can't do my laundry."  
"Thank you Axl" said Frankie as she ran to the door "We'll be back by tomorrow afternoon." As Frankie left the house, Brick Heck left his room and made his way to the kitchen, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading. He seemed pretty ignorant to Axl's presence at first, way too focused on reading his book and pouring a cup of orange juice at the same time. But by the time he spilled half the jug of orange juice on the floor, he seemed to finally notice Axl watching TV, eating stall potato chips in his boxers.  
"Where's Mom" asked Brick, the large puddle of orange juice completely forgotten "I was hoping we could go to that new sandwich shop for dinner." "She's gone for the night" said Axl as he threw the now empty chip bag to the floor " and I'm ordering pizza for dinner." Brick opened his mouth to object, but Axl was already beginning to turn the TV volume up so he didn't even bother speaking. He quietly sits on the couch next to Axl and opens his book, once again losing himself in his book.  
The boys sit in silence for the better part of the hour, only getting up to get eat the pizza that arrived after some time. Despite all the misadventures that the two shared over the years, they still rarely speak to each other. To Axl's surprise, it was Brick who was the first one to break the silence. "Can I ask you something Axl?" asked Brick, his face not leaving his plate. Axl almost replied in the same rude way that he always did. But this time, he noticed an odd feeling of confusion in Bricks voice. This came as quite a surprise to Axl.  
Despite how weird Brick acts, there was a strong possibility that Brick was the smartest person the Axl knew "Whats up little bro?" Brick hesitated for a second before continuing "After gym class the other day, I got this weird feeling in my shorts. It went away after I waited a while, but it keeps happening and I don't know what to do." Axl could barely contain his laughter. He wasn't really surprised though. Brick was always rather naÃ¯ve when it came to things like this. "How could you not know about this?" asked Axl, small chuckles escaping his lips "They teach you this kind of thing in school." A look of pure confusion returned to Brick's face "They did? When was that? Anyway, do you have any idea what's going on with me."  
"Over course I do" says Axl as he to a bite from his pizza "You got a boner." "Boner?" questioned Brick "I don't think I've ever heard of that before." "Of course you haven't" said Axl as he finished his pizza "It's pretty easy to miss things like that when you have your head in a book all day." Brick stared at Axl with an annoyed look on his face before he continued to talk "Is there any way to make a "boner" go away? I don't like how one keeps popping up all the time." Axl chuckled a little at Bricks comment before getting up out of his chair 'I know how to make boners go away, but I'll only do it for 50$."  
"I don't have that much money!" says Brick. "They you could pay me what you have now, then pay me the rest later." Said Axl, a rather devious grin covering his face. "Fine" said Brick as he got out of his chair "Let me give you what I have." As Brick looked for what little money he had, Axl laid down on his old bed. Despite leaving for college Axl still regularly returns home, much to the annoyance of his siblings. He really couldn't be bothered to wash his own clothes and buy his own food right? Despite regular visits, he always has a strange since of relief when he lays down on his old bed. Not much has changed about the room. The only real difference was that most of his stuff was gone. Come to think of it, Axl noticed that something seem different about the rest of the house as well, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what was different. "Found it" said Brick after 15 minutes of searching. "You keep me waiting for over ten minutes just to give me 3 dollars?" asked Axl, making no effort to hide who annoyed he was. "Yep!" said Brick, oblivions to Axl's feelings "don't spend it all in one place. Axl let out a long sigh before talking to Brick "Fineâ€¦just sit down." Brick sat down on Axl's bed before Axl countnued "This "problem" that you keep having in your shorts is called a boner." Axl waited for Brick to nod in understanding before he continued "This is normal for every boy to have, even weird ones like you. While boners go away with time, the best way to get rid of the is too masturbate." "Masturbate" asked Brick "How do I do that?"  
"I can't show you that." says Axl "go find out how to masturbate on the internet like a normal person." "I don't want to learn how to "masturbate" from the internet; I want to learn from you" says Brick. Axl's silent for a moment before speaking "F-fine go over there and take your clothes off." Brick looks at Axl with a curious face before getting off of Axl's and beginning to take off his shirt.  
Brick's chest was very pale, but that was to be expected from a boy that spent all his time reading. As Brick slid his pants down his legs, Axl began to realize that Brick's paleness only added to his cuteness. Brick was didn't notice Axl staring at him as he pulled down his underwear. By the time Brick finished taking his clothes off, Axl's boxers were having trouble hiding his raging boner. "I'm ready Axl." Says Brick, completely unfazed by being naked in front of another boy. "It's not that hard to masturbate" says Axl "you just have to grab you dick like this"  
Axl wraps his hand around Brick's penis and gives it a gently squeeze, causing Brick to softly moan " and stroke it like this" Axl began to slowly stroke Brick's penis, making sure to be as gently as possible. Despite how softly he stroked, Brick stilled moaned rather loudly. It was quite obvious that this was his first time doing anything like this. "You having fun Brick" asked Axl with a smile as he started to speed up his strokes. Brick didn't answer with words, but his heavy pants made it quite obvious he was enjoying it.  
As he continued to stroke Brick, Axl's precum was beginning to stain the front of his boxers. Axl began to move his hand faster and faster as Brick began to moan louder and louder before shouting "AXL!" Despite only cumming a small amount, he was panting like he had just ran a marathon. As his penis softened, he collapsed into Axl's arms. As he embraced Brick, Axl look into his eyes and pulled his little brother into kiss.  
Axl then got on his knees in front of his brother and started to suck Brick's soft 2.5 inch cut dick. Brick put his head back in ecstasy. Brick told Axl to stop and take his place. When Axl did Brick got on top of his 15 year old brother and started to make out with him. Axl let out a soft moan. Brick then went down and started to suck and rub Axl's nipples making them hard. When Axl asked Brick where he learned to do that Brick said "I just seen it on TV." Brick then pulled down Axl's boxers and started to rub his now soft 3 inch dick. Once it was hard again Brick started to lick the tip of Axl's dick making his moan in pleasure. He then started to suck  
Axl's dick making him moan moan more and louder. When Axl said that he was about to cum Brick started to suck harder and faster. Sure enough five minutes later Axl came in Brick's mouth and Brick swallowed it all. Axl then got up and got a condom out of his dresser and slid it on Brick's dick then got on all fours and then asked Brick to start fucking him. Of course Brick also seen how to do that on TV too so he told Axl to spread his ass cheeks. When he did Brick lined his dick up and shoved it as far as he could into Axl's ass which made Axl moan loudly.  
about five minutes later Axl told Brick to take the condom off then start fucking him again. So that is what Brick did.  
Five minutes later Brick shot a load of his cum into Axl's ass. After he did Axl started to rub his own dick. Once it was Brick layed down on his bed and told Axl to fuck him this way so he can see his face as he fucked. So Axl put Brick's legs on his shoulders and lined his dick up to Brick's ass hole and rammed his 4.5 inch dick into him making Brink moan in pain and pleasure but the pleasure soon took over. After about five minutes Axl shot six strings of cum into his brother. He then pulled out and the two brothers/lovers started to make out and was thinking of a way to tell their family and their schools about their newly found relationship


End file.
